1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected 5-amido-3-trihalomethyl-1,2,4-thiadiazoles and their use as post-emergence herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various 3,5-substituted 1,2,4-thiadiazole compounds have been known to possess different types of pesticidal activity such as fungicidal, herbicidal, insecticidal, nematocidal and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,275, which issued to Carl Metzger et al on Dec. 21, 1971, discloses the use of several carboxylic acid (1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl)-amides as herbicides. These disclosed amide compounds differ from the present inventive compounds by having a 3-position substituent selected from an alkyl group having 1-4 carbon atoms or a phenyl group.
Furthermore, various 1,3,4-thiadiazole compounds have also been known to possess different types of pesticidal activity. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,728,354 and 4,092,148, which issued to Dietrich Rucker et al and Tony Cebalo on Apr. 17, 1973, and May 30, 1978, disclose that certain amide derivatives of 1,3,4-thiadiazoles may be used as herbicides. However, it should be noted that 1,2,4-thiadiazoles and 1,3,4-thiadiazoles are treated as completely different classes of compounds by ordinarily skilled artisans in the pesticidal field because of their different modes of preparation, including the use of different starting materials.